


i need you

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eating, M/M, Riding, holy shit, this wa ficking instense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works in this store but there's this douche co- worker but the guy's got a hot boyfriend. Like, hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you

**Author's Note:**

> omfg

Harry hated Mondays. And Wednesdays. But also Fridays.  
  
So, naturally, when Monday morning came around, he groaned. Well, he groaned because he had to wake up to the blaring alarm but when he realized what day it was, he groaned again. This time, louder and longer.  
  
There was a banging on the floor.  
  
“Quit your moaning, you sex addict! Some people are trying to sleep!” It was the old man downstairs. When Harry first moved in, the man and his wife welcomed him in with a basket of muffins. Of course, they showed up when he was in the shower and Harry was in a towel and the woman was smiling too hard and it was obvious that the man did not like Harry.  
  
Not in the mood, Harry just ignored the banging and got ready for his awful, awful day.  
~~~  
“Morning, Harry.” Liam, his boss, greeted him cheerfully. He was always cheerful and it bother Harry to the bone.  
  
“Morning.” Harry returned through his big yawn, slamming his car door shut. “How was your weekend?”  
  
“Okay.” He shrugged as he unlocked the front door of the store, Harry turning on the lights. “I was here Saturday and I had to go to a training seminar on Sun- wait, I have a question for you.”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you want to be my assistant manager?”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Wow, yeah, of course. That would be amazing! But, is Hannah...” He trailed off.  
  
“Hannah decided that she was better off working as a waitress but that’s great, Harry! I’m really happy you’ll take this new position.” Liam smiled. He straightened a couple toys and motioned to Harry to follow him to his office.  
  
They hung up their jackets and Liam took a seat behind his desk, taking out a few papers from his desk. He told Harry about the changes- more hours, a dollar raise, and a key to the store.  
  
“It’ll take about a week before you can have your own official key but I believe in you, Harry!” Liam clapped him on the back and ushered him out to the front. Another employee, Maggie, had arrived and was standing behind the register.  
  
“Maggie! I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow!” Liam exclaimed, looking at the schedule he taped to his clipboard.  
  
“Yeah, Rob texted me this morning and said he had an emergency and wanted to know if I could fill in. To be honest, he sounded hungover.” She admitted. There always had to be three employees working at a time. Liam frowned and made a note on his board.  
  
“If he does that again, you can let me know. You don’t have to fill in for his mistake.” Liam said but she shook her head.  
  
“It’s alright. I don’t really mind too much.”  
~~~  
Harry was looking through and memorizing their catalog when he heard a voice.  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
“Yes?” Harry turned around and actually gasped when he saw the person in front of him. Physically, he was Harry’s type. He had the softest looking hair and the sweetest smile on his lips. Not to mention that his skin was clearly tanned and his outfit was nicely put together and- shit, he could see ink on his forearms. And all of this was on a 5’7”    
(which is small for Harry) 24- ish year old guy, so he’d pretty much ideal at the moment.  
  
“Um, can you help me?” He asked in a small voice.  
  
Harry had to shake himself out of his little trance. “Y- yeah.” _Good going, Harry. A voice crack is super attractive._ “What can I do for you?”  
  
He explained what he was looking for, his little hands moving as he talked and Harry smiled as he noticed his eyes crinkling in the corner as the man started to get excited. Harry was easily able to show him to what he was looking for and the man’s eyebrows rose in happiness and he looked so fluffy and Harry was smiling too hard.  
  
“If that’s all you were looking for, I can check you out.”  
  
“I thought you were already doing that.” He said with a smirk and a hand on his jutted hip. Harry felt his cheeks burn red and he turned to go back to the register. He heard the pitter patter of his tiny feet trailing after him.  
  
“You know I’m just playing with you, mate.” He said with his sparkly smile but Harry was still embarrassed because he was checking the man out. Harry scanned and asked if he has a the store’s rewards card.  
  
“My friend has one. Can I use theirs?”   
  
Harry nodded. “What’s the phone number?” He let out a little shriek because there was a slap on his back.  
  
“Hey, Harry. Heard you’re the new assistant manager.” It was Rob’s loud voice. Harry’s mood went down slightly whenever Rob was around him. Before Harry could try to rub his promotion in his face, Rob was leaning over the counter and grabbing the man’s jaw, pulling him into a hard kiss.  
  
When Rob let go, he said, “Hey, Louis. Didn’t know you were coming in, baby.”  
  
“I just had to grab a gift for the kid I’m babysitting so I thought I’d come see if you were here.” The man, _Louis_ , says, giggling so cutely.  
  
“You’re babysitting tonight? For that neighbor you said was hot?” Rob’ clearly felt threatened.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, the hot, _married_ with a _kid_ neighbor.” Harry felt awkward and quickly finished the transaction. He turned away so he wouldn’t have to look at them being coupley but his loneliness got to him and he watched from the corner of his eye. Rob went around to counter, standing right next to Louis. Harry watched as his arm wrapped around Louis’ body, landing on his hips but it still moved lower and Harry felt a surge of jealousy when he squeezed the man’s plump bottom.   
~~~  
“Jesus, he was so hot!” Harry wails to his boss later that day. He’s literally slumped over his desk, cheek pressed to his papers, just ranting about Rob’s boyfriend.  
  
“Harry, get off.” Liam grunts, flickering Harry’s long hair off his papers.  
  
“His hair and, oh my god, his smile. God, his _lips_. I want that around my cock.” Harry moans as he closes his eyes and just remembers that image of Louis’ eyes looking up at him with his cock in his mouth. “Actually, I think I’d prefer to eat him out. He’d be all whimper-y and like jelly in my hands.” Shit, he’s getting hard.   
  
“Fucking hell, get off of my desk!” Liam shouts at him.  
  
Harry groans and stalks off to the bathroom to get himself off.  
~~~  
On Saturday, instead of going home and wallowing at his loneliness, Harry went home and peeled off his clothes in his roommate’s room.  
  
“Jesus, Harry. We know you have the biggest dick in the building. You don’t have to show off.” Niall shouted, throwing a pillow at the nude boy.  
  
“Let’s go out tonight.” Harry said. “I want to get _plastered_.”  
  
“By plastered, do you mean fucked hard or drunk?”  
  
“Both is ideal but drunk would be preferred of the two.”  
  
“Go put on those tight pants and let’s go.” Niall said, kicking his sheets off and revealing his milk pale legs.  
  
“Oh, Niall.” Harry shook his head regretfully. “All pants are tight when you have a cock this big.”  
~~~  
The music in the club was blaring and Harry’s skin was vibrating and his head felt detached from his body. When he and Niall first arrived, Harry was tense, he was always tense, but he threw back whatever Niall ordered for him and he was smiling like an idiot. On the dance floor, he was comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable, but he liked the feeling. He was a tall, muscular guy and he liked having someone small in his arms but, if he was honest, he liked other people on him, taking and using him. Now, he wanted the latter.  
  
He had lost sight of Niall ages ago but that was okay because he was pushing his ass into someone’s crotch and had slopping kisses on his neck, making him feel hot and wanted.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot.” The person moaned into his ear as Harry pushed back harder. Harry turned around and just smothered him in a open mouthed kiss, all tongue. Harry’s hands went through the man’s gelled hair and- fuck, Harry is too hot. He wants his clothes off and the guy to rip them off him.  
  
“Fuck me- Christ- just- fuck.” Harry panted, pushing himself against him, pulling the man impossibly closer.  
  
“Come here.” He grunted. His hands were firm as they led Harry to the exit.  
~~~  
“Fuck, my head is spinning.” Harry groaned in agony. He opened his eyes and was glad to see the room was dark. His clock reads 11:22 or maybe it’s 12:12 but who the fuck knows. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he bumped into another person. In his bed.  
  
“Shit.” Harry made it a rule that he would never sleep over and no one would stay with him.   
  
The body moved and the sheets were thrown over and-  
  
“Sup.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and he covered his nipples.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!” He shouted, kicking him off.  
  
“Ow. You’re the boss but you don’t have to push me like that.” It was Rob.   
  
“Why are you here?” Harry shouted, his mind in jumbles.  
  
“Thought it would be obvious by your aching arsehole that we fucked.” Rob said, standing up and grabbing his pants off the floor. Out of all the people Harry could of had sex with last night, he did it with Rob.  
  
Harry’s ass didn’t hurt at all so his theory about Rob’s small dick was probably true. Wait.  
  
“Wait, don’t you have a boyfriend?” Harry asked. Rob paused as he put his shirt on.  
  
He continued and said, “We’re not exactly dating.”  
  
Harry could tell he was lying.  
  
“You’re lying. You are 100% lying right now.” Harry stated.  
  
“Ok, so what?” Rob says defensively. “It’s one time and Louis doesn’t need to know. And you probably won’t see him again so what does it matter to you?” He finished and was redressed in his clothes and, oh my god, he just popped his collars up. Harry wants to smack himself for being attracted to that kind of douche move last night.  
  
“Just- forget this happened. I’ll see you whenever at work, alright?” Rob decides to end the conversation there because he walks out and Harry is annoyed at his obnoxiously loud footsteps. It makes his head spin and he’s falling back onto his bed.  
  
Harry swears to god that he closes his eyes for two seconds before there is knocking on the door. He wants to ignore it but the knocking is persistent. He calls out for Niall to get it but he’s either dead or sleeping over at some other person’s house. With an annoyed noise, Harry gets up in a swift motion and, fuck, that was too fast. He hold his hand to his head, trying to make the world stop going around so fast.  
  
“I know you’re in there, you whore!”  
  
 _Wow, that was unnecessary._ Harry thought. He got around but not enough to get the grand title of ‘whore’. He stumbles his way to the front door, only bumping into the wall when he turned too soon. As soon as he turns the knob, the door is smacked into his face and it hurts like _hell_.  
  
“How long have you been sleeping with Rob? Wait, shit, I know you. You’re that cute guy from his work. Damn it, I knew you were trouble.”  
  
Words are being yelled at Harry and he feels like he’s dying.   
  
“Wait, fuck, stop shouting. My head feels like it’s splitting in two.” Harry mumbles as he makes his way to the bathroom, getting an Advil from the cabinet. He swallows them dry and splashes water on his face. Harry feels somewhat better, at least, not like he’s dying anymore, so. He wipes his face dry and looks at the person in his flat.  
  
He widens his eyes when he sees the tiny man.  
  
“Louis?!” Harry shouts.  
  
The man crosses his arms defensively. “So, Rob told you my name, huh? How could you sleep with him. Didn’t you know we were dating?” He’s trying to look tough but his voice is wobbly and his looks like he’s about to cry.  
  
“Mate, I was totally wasted last night. I had no idea that was him. I don’t even remember coming home.” Harry tries to explain.  
  
Louis scoffs like he doesn’t believe him.  
  
“I’m serious, Louis. Honestly, I’m not attracted to Rob at all. I work with him almost all day and I know that I basically hate everything about him. Do you really think I would have slept with him if I was sober?”  
  
Louis is quiet when Harry tells him this. Harry waits for him to say something else but he doesn’t and Harry is hungry.  
  
“Come on, I’m going to make some eggs. Do you want some?” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer but he knows that Louis is following him. He gets the eggs out and breaks them in a pan. Harry cooks four eggs and puts them on two plates. He puts one plate in front of where Louis’ sitting as he takes a seat across from him. Harry watches as Louis bites his thin lip between his white teeth instead of eating his eggs.  
  
“He really is a douche, isn’t he?” Louis finally says quietly.  
  
“Absolutely.” Harry agrees. “He’s always late and takes super long breaks.”  
  
“And he never wants to watch my shows. Just his shitty Star Trek.” Louis adds, smiling at Harry as he picks up his fork.  
  
“And he never puts the toilet seat down for the female employees.”  
  
“And he fucks with his fucking socks on!”  
  
Harry giggles and the tension is gone.  
  
“These eggs are really good.” Louis compliments him and Harry hums his thanks. When Louis’ done, he wipes his mouth and stands up. “Sorry for coming in here and shouting at you. If you’ll excuse me, I have a dick to break up with.”  
  
When Louis says he should leave, something in Harry makes him freak out.  
  
“Do you want to hang out for a while?” He blurts out. Louis looks back at him with a raised brow.  
  
“Mate, I just accused you of stealing my man.”  
  
“It’s not to first time it’s happened.”  
  
Louis’ lets out a giggle and Harry smiles at him. “Why not. I’m not doing anything today.”  
~~~  
They’ve hung out for a couple hours, just watching movies and eating whatever, and they’re pretty good friends.  
  
“Just text him.” Harry says.  
  
“But that’s so low.” Louis whines.  
  
“But he _cheated_ on you. Not to mention, he basically had his way with me.” Harry says, clutching his heart.  
  
“It’s not like you didn’t want it.” Louis rolls his eyes. Harry sticks his tongue out in disgust.  
  
“I never want to think about it again.”   
  
They don’t talk about it until later, around 6 o’ clock. They’ve ordered pizza and Harry had just paid the boy and plopped himself back on the couch, right next to Louis when the tiny one says, “I texted him.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened as he stops chewing. “You did?!”  
  
“I broke it off.” Louis tells him, opening another can of beer.  
  
“Yes, Lou!” Harry claps his back. “Look at you! An available man on my couch!”  
  
Louis takes a bite and Harry notices some pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth. He ignores it, figuring that he would get it later. It’s been about five minutes and Harry notices that it’s still there.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You have pizza sauce on your face.”  
  
Louis wipes at his face and it’s classic romantic comedy that he doesn’t get it.  
  
“Did I get it?” He asks.  
  
Harry shakes his head and Louis tries again but still misses.  
  
“Here, I’ve got it.”  
  
So, Harry decides the best way is to lean over and lick it off. He sits back in his original position and he doesn’t process what he’s done until he feels Louis’ stare.  
  
“Shit.” Harry tries to look calmly at Louis but he can feel his palms getting sweaty and his face is hot.  
  
“I’m sorry, Louis. I don-”  
  
He doesn’t even finish because Louis is kissing him and holding him tight around his neck.  
  
“You arsehole.” Louis says between kisses. “Since I saw you, I knew you were too hot.”  
  
Harry mumbles, “Hot damn.”  
  
Louis ignores him and continues, “Your dimples and your curls. Fuck, your smile is perfect.” Harry shuts him up when he leans forward and catches his mouth with his own. He bits Louis’ bottom lip and licks it over with his tongue, licking inside his mouth. Louis’ moan creates vibrations inside Harry’s mouth.  
  
At this point, Louis is in his lap and Harry’s hands are under his shirt, roaming the area of his back, feeling every vertebrae and he’s so warm, hot under Harry’s touch. One big  hand goes down, holding the back of Louis’ thigh and the other dips into his trouser and into his pants. His long finger travels through Louis’ crack and Harry feels his tight hole, making Louis whimper.  
  
Harry detached his lips from Louis, his head falling onto Harry’s broad shoulder. He’s making small noises as Harry rubs his dry finger against his hole. He licks the shell of Louis’ ear, bites the lobe as he whispers, “I want to eat you out, Louis. I want to eat you out until I’ve got your taste on my tongue and you’re a mess, begging for me to fuck you. Is that okay?”  
  
Before he had finished telling him what he wanted, Louis was already nodding and chanting quietly, “yes, yes, yes.” It’s a pain but Harry cranes his neck to kiss Louis’ cheek.  
  
“Be a good boy and put your arms up for me.” Harry says. Hs voice has a kind undertone but it’s deep and growly. Louis raises his arms and Harry is tall enough to take Louis’ shirt off for him. His chest is just as golden tanned and he’s got a bit of tummy that looks soft like him.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Harry mutters, holding his hips to press small kisses to his chest. Louis giggles because it tickles and Harry looks up to smile at him. “You’re so soft, Lou.” His cheeks darken a bit because of Harry but he feels incredible. Harry’s making him feel this way.  
  
Harry lifts Louis, like he doesn’t weigh a thing, and lies him down on the couch. He unbuttons his trousers and takes everything off until the man is naked. Harry gives him light kisses, making sure he knows that Harry loves every part of him. He purposely ignores his cock and Louis whines but Harry says, “Don’t you want me to eat you out?” He gets another whine, this one louder. “Turn over and lean on the armrest for me.”  
  
Louis does it in a second but Harry just looks at him. He takes his time removing his own clothes, just so that he has more time to appreciate Louis. The tiny boy wiggles his perfectly round ass and that gets Harry’s attention.  
  
“Harry.” He whines, giving his ass another wiggle.  
  
Harry chuckles and pushes his hair out of his face. “I’ve got you, love.”  
  
He gets his knees on the couch and he’s glad his couch is longer than usual. Harry grabs at both of his cheeks. They’re soft and smooth and just the perfect amount of plumpness. He separates them and he sees Louis’ hole. It’s small and tight and the air hits it, making Louis clench up. Harry kisses each cheek, making circles around the hole. He senses the man’s frustration when he kisses just above it.  
  
Louis lets out another whine and Harry finally just licks a long strip across his hole. At the sensation, Louis lets out a sigh. Harry licks again and again. He curls his tongue and pushes in. The man lets out a squeak and Harry holds his ass tighter as it pushes against his face. He licks Louis out, tasting everything inside and his nose and trapped but it’s alright because he smells Louis. His pushing his ass against Harry’s face and he’s almost fucking Harry’s tongue.  
  
Harry’s face is wet, his saliva dribbling down his chin but Louis likes it, likes the feeling of Harry’s wet tongue licking inside of him. Harry gets his hands on Louis’ balls and he trails one of his fingers through to Louis’ hole. He pulls his tongue out and Louis pushes back for more but gets nothing. He’s about to ask for Harry’s cock when Harry’s tongue pushes in again, a wet finger joining in just seconds later.  
  
“Ah!” Louis moans, his hips moving backwards. Harry starts to move his finger in time with his tongue and when he’s loose enough, he pushes in another. Within moments, Harry’s fucking Louis with three fingers and his tongue. He licks when his fingers meet Louis, curling them and feeling Louis’ prostrate. Louis is going crazy. His hips in time with Harry’s tongue but then his fingers. Harry’s fingers are so long and they reach the right places when they’re curled and, fuck.  
  
“Harry.” He pants out. “I’m-” He tries to hold on, to hold his orgasm back but he can’t. Harry’s fingers are rubbing his prostrate and it’s too much.  
  
“Harry!” Louis screams into the armrest as he comes. Harry softly removes his fingers and kisses his back and he wraps a hand around Louis’ cock, helping him to milk all the come out of him.  
  
Louis is breathing heavily as he collapses into his own pile of hot come but he doesn’t care. He’s just had the best orgasm in his entire life.  
  
“Oh my god.” Louis says, trying to get his breath back to normal.“You get the Best Eater award of the fucking century.” Harry just laughs at him as he sits down.  
  
“I’m not joking. At all. That was. Indescribable.” Louis has to pause between words.”  
  
When they’re both silent and the air had somewhat settled, Louis speaks again.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Harry looks at him with wide eyes. “Louis, I just. I don’t think-”  
  
“I know my limits, Harry.” Louis says to him with turning around. “You’re still hard and honestly, I don’t think I’m fully through yet.”  
  
Harry doesn’t move so Louis sits up. There’s a noise when he gets up from his pile of come. He sits on Harry’s lap, both moaning when their cocks brush against each other. Louis feels the come on his chest and trails a finger through it, putting it in his mouth. He sucks his finger clean, knowing that Harry is watching him. He looks up at Harry through his eyelashes and thrusts his hips up, making Louis go up and their lips brush but Harry keeps them attach. Louis can taste himself on Harry’s tongue and wonders what Harry taste like.  
  
“Your speciality is eating out and mine is riding.” Louis tells him as he tugs Harry’s hair, forcing his head back so he could kiss his neck. He sucks a mark on his collarbone and bits his pale skin. He runs his hands down his firm chest, ignoring the extra set of nipples that weren’t leveled. Harry has abs and his arms are big and strong and next time, he wants Harry to pound him into the wall but. Next time.  
  
Louis holds his head steady to kiss him and asks, “Are you clean? Do we need to use a condom?”  
  
“I’m clean. Got tested a month ago.”   
  
“Good. I like the feeling of come inside me.” Louis tells him and Harry groans, thrusting up again, making Louis rock and almost lose his balance.  
  
“You need to stay still or else I’ll tie you up.”  
  
“Next time.” Harry says and Louis nods. They have a lot of stuff to do next time.  
  
“Lube?” Harry reaches in the side table draw and extracts a half empty bottle of lube. Louis raises a brow and Harry says, “It’s mostly for my alone time.”  
  
Louis kisses under his jaw and squirts a good amount on his hand before reaching between them for Harry’s red cock. When Louis grips it, he realizes that it’s hardness is almost like a rock. Harry throws his head back and he holds Louis’ sides to stop himself from thrusting up. Louis moves his hand up and down, knowing that his cock is lathered up completely but he wants to tease the boy.  
  
“Fuck, I’m already so close.” Harry says. “Just, fucking _ride_ _me_.”  
  
Louis lifts his hips, moving them in circles just to taunt him even more. Louis finally lines his cock up with his puffy hole. He lets out a hiss at the sensitivity but sinks down nevertheless.  
  
“Is it too much, Lou?” Harry asks softly. “You don’t have to.”  
  
“I- I want to.” Louis doesn’t say anything more, just lifting himself up slowly and letting him go down faster. Harry groans and pushes his hips up no matter how much he tries to restraint himself. Louis is so fucking tight, unbelievably tight even after getting eaten and fingered.  
  
With every bounce, Louis lets out an ‘uh,uh,uh’. His whole body is glistening with sweat and the room is too hot. Louis feels like he’s on fire as his cock re- hardens. It’s painful but he loves it. Harry’s started to thrust up with him and he screams as he hits his prostrate. Louis digs his nails into Harry’s shoulders, starting to bouncing uncontrollably.  
  
“Fuck, Louis, you’re so tight.” Harry moans, his hands on Louis’ sides and pushing him down to meet his thrusts.  Louis’ cock is free and hard, moving with Louis’ bounces and hitting Harry’s stomach. He’s leaking pre- come and everything is wet.  
  
“Harry, I’m gonna-” Louis grabs his cock and gives it a yank as he shouts and comes again. The hot, white liquid flies between their chests, hitting Louis’ face. It catches on his eyelashes and there’s a bit on his chin and lip.   
  
Louis is jelly in Harry’s arms but as he comes, his hole tighten painfully around Harry’s cock and he’s been hard for so long and he looks at Louis. He sees his come covered face and loses it. He brings his hips up and slams Louis down on him and he comes. He’s coming into Louis, making the tiny boy make a small noise against his neck. Although Louis’ hole has been abused, his still rocks his himself on Harry’s cock, making sure he’s gotten every drop of Harry’s come inside him.  
  
“God, you came inside me.” Louis says, tightening himself around Harry’s softening cock. “You came so much.”   
  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
  
“Yes.”


End file.
